vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nami (League of Legends)
Summary A headstrong young vastaya of the seas, Nami uses her mystical Tidecaller staff to reshape the tides and defend her fellow Marai from danger. The first of her kind to leave the ocean and venture onto dry land, Nami faces the unthinkable with grit, determination, and daring mettle. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Nami, the Tidecaller Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Vastaya (Marai), Tidecaller, Emissary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can breathe both on land and underwater, Can summon fish (Sharks, Piranhas, etc.), Water Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Killed multiple Voidborn after just obtaining the powers of the Tidecaller's Staff. Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, can casually generate gigantic tsunamis) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Outsped multiple Voidborn which should be at least comparable to the likes of Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class M With hydrokinesis (Aqua Prison can suspend champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite midair for several seconds, Has casually manipulated enough seawater to engulf an entire village) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Tidal Wave can move champions as large as Malphite and Nautilus) Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters to several kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: Tidecaller's Staff Intelligence: Above average (Widely regared as a fierce and determined fighter, Fought off an army of Voidborn wielding nothing but an old bathystaff, a feat that normally required an elite Marai warrior wielding the powerful Tidecaller Staff to accomplish) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Surging Tides:' Allied champions touched by Nami's abilities gain bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. This is doubled when touched by Tidal Wave. *'Aqua Prison:' Nami sends a bubble towards targeted area, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits, revealing them and suspending them for 1.5 seconds. *'Ebb and Flow:' Nami unleashes a stream of water onto the target champion or herself which then bounces to nearby unaffected champions up to twice, alternating between allies, including herself, and enemies. Ebb and Flow heals allies and deals magic damage to enemies, with each bounce being 85% as effective as the previous one. *'Tidecaller's Blessing:' Nami blesses the target allied champion or herself for 6 seconds, causing her target's next three basic attacks to each deal bonus magic damage and slow their target for 1 second. *'Tidal Wave:' Nami summons a tidal wave that surges forth, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits, briefly knocking them up and then slowing them for 4 seconds, based on how far the wave traveled. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Water Users Category:Fish Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users